


Not Every Day has Sunshine

by dangerhumming



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Gen, TW: Self Harm, TW: Suicide, hints at cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerhumming/pseuds/dangerhumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma remembers some tough days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Every Day has Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this one is pretty personal. Anyway, there are mentions of suicide, self harm, and feeling worthless, just so you are aware. I own nothing and as always let me know what you think!

If Emma was anyone else she would have given in by now. To his charms, his looks, his genuine love. But she not anyone else. She is Emma. Emma who was abandoned by everyone who she ever loved at one point or another in her life.   
  
She is not easily fixed, no amount of glue will ever put her back the way she was nor would she want it to. She survived to adulthood, a feat not everyone accomplishes. There were so many times she was so close. The scissors grasped tightly in her steadily bleeding fingers, trying so hard to be unwavering, to stay calm. To know that if anyone startled her right then, her fingers would slip and she would be dead in a few minutes. Even though those memories were from long ago the fact remains that she is broken. Maybe not broken but not fixable.   
  
She doesn't deserve love, she deserves pain and suffering, not acceptance. She wasn't even sure she was equipped to deal with real, honest, true, I-expect-nothing-in-return-love. She was always better off alone where she would never have an opportunity to mess up her own or anyone else's chance at happiness.   
  
Maybe, as much as it hurt to say it, it was time to move on again. She really ought to have learned by now, no matter how much they felt like family, they never really care. It was time to move on


End file.
